You Can See Me
by Viper E. Mammon
Summary: A gift for one of my friends, I think I spazzed out on some parts lol. Canada is tired of his brother's antics and decides to prove America wrong. He wasn't invisible... He wasn't undesirable... That was was seen and heard by someone who wanted him.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god bro, it was just amazing. Feeling England's ass wrapped tight around my

throbbing cock." America said as he poured himself a glass of milk with a lewd grin plastered to

his face.

Canada grimaced and spit his drink, orange juice, back into his own cup. "Do you

seriously have to talk about that so early in the morning?" He groaned, trying to forget about

the events that night. His head was still throbbing at the memory.

"And then to feel France slide into him as well, adding more friction was like….god so

amazing!" He laughed, his hips gyrating as he spoke. He slipped his drink, a drop rolled down his

chin and with the previous events still in Canada's head, he could have sworn it was something

other than milk.

If Canada was hungry before his brother came in, he wasn't then. "I really don't need to

hear this." He looked away from his brother to avoid seeing the sexual gestures that he was

doing at the table. It was defiantly way too early to deal with this.

"England's cries were so arousing; I had almost lost my load before I even got

undressed." America laughed, wiping the milk from his mouth with the back of his sweater. It

was strange seeing America in a sweater but it was probably to hide all the love marks that the two

placed on him that night.

Canada held up a hand, begging for his brother to shut up. It was bad enough he had to

hear them at night – when he was trying to sleep, going at it like rabbits, but to have to deal

with his brother recounting it was just too much to deal with. His stomach churned at the

thought of it all.

The sounds were loud and overpowering any music he had try to drown the sounds out

with. The loudest was always England…no surprise there. He had a set of lungs and them during

sex. The foul language England usually used wasn't ever present. Yes, he spoke…dirty but he

didn't use much of any curse words.

"America, please just stop. I don't want to hear about this. You wouldn't like it if I

recounted any sexual encounters I've had." He groaned, burying his face in his hands. Anything,

he'll say and do anything to get his brother to just shut up.

America paused, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "You don't have sex in any way.

So I don't worry about your sexual escapades." He said, "Besides there isn't a single person out

there worthy of even touching my bro." An obnoxious laugh escaped him, "No one notices you

long enough to even want to have sex with you."

Canada winced and looked up at his brother. "S-Still, if I was to have sex, you wouldn't

want me to tell you everything that happened." He said his voice dropping into a whisper. Pain

was in his eyes but he hid it from his brother – not like his brother would notice anyways. He

felt the urge to rebel against his brother's words.

America went on ranting about how it was like to being with his boyfriends, ignoring his

brother's comment. He described what it was like to kiss them and Canada pushed away from

the table, feeling a bit ill. And angry.

Not too far away was Prussia who was practically banging his head into the wall. The

sound of high pitched moans echoed off the walls. He was used to hearing his brother and Italy

having sex. He was just a bit annoyed he wasn't able to do anything without hearing the two.

Prussia had wanted to just lay down for a nap to soothe the migraine forming behind his

eyes. Gilbird tweeted sympathetically to him, nuzzling his cheek. He reached up and gently

petted the small yellow bird. "Hey pet." He whispered, kissed the top of his feathered friend,

"I'm probably going to go out to see if it'll help ease my headache." He said softly.

Gilbird tweeted and hopped away onto his perch, facing away from his owner.

Prussia laughed softly. "If you want to come with me to escape the two, you may."

Gilbird whistled happily and flew after him.

Canada was pissed. Not just a little pissed. He was pissed enough that if anyone even

looked at him wrong, he was going to drop a nuclear bomb on their ass. His agitation at his

brother was practically choking everyone he passed.

Even Russia, who was on a date with China, got uneasy. Seeing the two together,

however, only increased his anger.

The conversation replayed in his head, over and over until he was close to bursting.

_"Hey, where are you going bro? It's not like you have a boyfriend or girlfriend to hurry_

_along to." America laughed, grabbing his brother's arm a bit too roughly._

_"What if I actually do?" Canada snapped, yanking his arm away._

_America snorted, "But Canada, the only ones that really notice you are dating me. So, I_

_doubt you're hurrying along to meet up with one of them. Russia is taken. Germany is taken_

_even Spain is taken. There's no one that you know that isn't with someone. Even Cuba is taken."_

_He placed is cup in the crowded sink. He really should do the dishes but left that up to Canada to_

_do. He just didn't realize that Canada only washes his own dirty dishes, leaving America's for_

_him to wash._

_"There are Countries who exist outside your self-centeredness." Canada said flatly._

_"I know that. Austria." He rolled his eyes, "But I think he is married to that lady, Hungary._

_So, that means there isn't anyone alive who you could possibly end up with."_

_"Oh, believe me, there is someone. You're just too stupid and stuck up to realize."_

_Canada all but yelled. He wanted to punch his brother but kept his fists at his sides._

Canada felt a bit guilty when he left because he heard his brother crying. He hated

making him cry but there were times where his brother just needed to see that he wasn't as

perfect as he thought he was.

He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why England and France put up with him

outside of the bedroom. Surely he acted the same way around them as he did to his brother.

Canada was going to prove that there was someone out there that noticed him and

would join him in bed. It didn't matter how long it'd take but he was going to find that person,

even if it was going to be the last thing he would do.

He walked around the park for maybe an hour before he saw the person he always

liked: Prussia. His breath hitched a bit. He knew his brother hated Prussia, possibly because he

knew his brother liked him. A small blush filled his cheeks.

Deciding it was now or never, he walked up to the white haired male. "Hey, Prussia!" He

called, smiling when he saw the said man turn to look at him. In his chest, his heart did a flip

and his stomach twisted up. But none of it felt like it was in a bad way.

"Hello Canada. I didn't expect to see you here." He said as Gilbird rested on the top of

his head.

Oh my god! He knows who I am!

Canada couldn't help but think. He smiled, not letting his thoughts reflect on his face,

"You remembered who I was."

"Of course. Though I will say it's a bit weird seeing you without your polar bear." Prussia

said

"I left him at home." Canada said. His own pet asked who he was and it tore at him.

"Care to join me?" Prussia asked as he patted the spot by him on the bench.

"Sure." He felt awkward as he sat down by the older Nation. Deciding to give it a

chance, he glanced at him, "I didn't think you'd notice me." He whispered, feeling his shyness

creeping up on him.

"I don't see how people cannot."

Canada felt his face flush. "I-I think it's just my shyness causing me to be invisible to

others." He lowered his head, letting his thick hair hide his face from the other man.

Prussia shook his head, "That's no excuse to be forgotten." He said, lifting Canada's chin,

"You shouldn't hide yourself…" HE whispered.

"Isn't that why you act the way you do sometimes?" Canada asked, letting Prussia's last

comment hang. He didn't know how to response to it. "So you don't risk the thought that you

might fade away? So that you're always remembered?"

"Wow, you…nailed it on the head." He said, staring at the usually quiet boy.

"I notice you." He said, looking into the ruby red eyes, "I saw some of the things you do

when you're around others and when you're alone and it's like two different people." He

blushed, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling again."

Prussia shook his head, "No, it's okay. You weren't saying anything that was rude or

anything." He said, "Though I have to ask, what's bothering you?"

"Me?" Canada blinked, "I don't know what you mean."

"You're upset about something. It's in your eyes."

Canada looked down at the bread crumbs and seeds that Prussia had been tossing for

the birds to peck at. He gathered some seeds from the bag by Prussia and tossed them out for

the birds. "I just got into a fight with my brother." He said, "I just got so mad at him…"

"What did he do?" He asked.

"We wouldn't stop going on and on about what he does with his lovers and when I told

him he wouldn't like it if I did the same to him, he said that no one would notice me long

enough to even do anything with me sexually…" His cheeks heated a bit at the word sexually.

"Now that's just plain rude." He said, "I know how it feels hearing your sibling having

sex, I mean, I live with Germany and Italy, but he wouldn't ever talk about what he did with

Italy. He wouldn't even hint at a single detail. Not that I'd want any, that's just a disturbing

thought." He shuddered.

"That's to protect Italy." Canada said, looking up at the older Nation, "With Italy being

so innocent, he doesn't want any of the others to whisper thing in his ears and possibly make

him feel like he isn't satisfying Germany like they think he should, what with the fetishes and all

and he'd try to overcompensate on what he felt he was lacking."

Prussia nodded. "Yep. And from what it sounds, my brother likes him the way he is. No

fetishes needed." He smiled but sighed, "If someone like France was to try and make him feel

like he wasn't doing enough or something, I'd take my brother's side and protect Italy."

"You and me both." Canada said, 'Italy is a kind, gentle soul, too innocent for someone

to play with his mind like that."

"You know people so well…" Prussia murmured.

"It's strange though, you would turn on one of your trio." Canada said, leaning back so

he could stare at the sky.

"Trio?"

Canada blushed, "Well, people refer to you, France and Spain as the _Bad Touch Trio_." He

said shyly.

"Ah." Prussia sighed and leaned back into the bench, "I would turn on Spain and France

for the Italy brothers. But since I know Spain adores Romano, I don't have to worry about him

hurting either brother. But France..." He trailed off, staring at his feet.

"You view the brothers as family, don't you?" Canada looked back over at Prussia. He

never actually got to talk so much to Prussia; it was rather shocking that he'd open up so easily

to someone who was almost a total stranger.

"Yes. They are so…helpless almost that I can't help but want to protect them." Prussia

laughed. He glanced over at Canada, "What are you going to do about your brother?"

Canada sighed and stood. "I don't know. I want to prove that his words aren't true. But I

just don't know how."

Prussia smiled and made a soft thinking sound, "Well, I do have an idea." He said, "It's

just up to you if you wish to do it." He didn't want to admit that he always watched Canada

from afar, learning about him, caring for him. He decided that if he had only one chance to

show Canada his feelings, it would be this.

Canada turned, blushing when he noticed that Prussia had stood and was close to him.

"W-What's the idea?" He asked softly, licking his lips shyly. He noticed Prussia's eyes fell onto

his lips, making him self-conscious. America always told him his lips were too big.

Prussia lifted Canada's chin up and pressed their lips together. "I'd be honored to be the

one who always notice you and to prove your brother wrong." He whispered, before having to

leave.

Canada placed his fingers to his lips with a deep blush on his pale cheeks. "I have…a

boyfriend now…" He whispered before smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada and Prussia were secretly dating for the past week and they were ready to come

out in the open about it. They just didn't know how to go about it. Or if they even should.

Canada sat, bored, in a world meeting, to which Prussia wasn't invited since he wasn't a true

country anymore. He decided to text his boyfriend. No one really paid mind to him so he was

able to get away with having his phone out.

**I'm bored. –C**

**Hold up, I have an idea. –P**

**Okay? Should I be concerned? –C**

**Nope. You'll love it. –P**

Canada stared at the phone for a moment. He had a bad feeling about this but was

dying to figure out what his crazy boyfriend had cooked up.

The door burst open and Prussia came waltzing in. "Troll!" He yelled.

Canada's face turned red. He knew what he was going to do. And boy was he wishing he

didn't text him. But part of him, actually was glad.

GAH! Damn these conflicting emotions and thoughts.

"Troll in the dungeon." He continued, pausing in front of the on hosting the meeting,

"For your know." And he went down, fainting dramatically.

Everyone laughed, minus Germany who seemed embarrassed that his brother did such

a thing. A couple people actually began to clap at his performance. "What are you doing here?"

Germany asked gruffly.

"Oh, I'm just humoring my boyfriend. He was bored and I came to cheer him up."

Prussia laughed, getting to his feet. He dusted off his clothes and flashed a smile that made

Canada's knees go weak.

He was glad he was in a chair at the moment.

"Boyfriend?" England asked, staring at Prussia as if he lost his mind.

Canada glanced over at him, wanting to speak up but couldn't find his voice.

"And who on earth would that be?" France asked.

Russia smiled and held China closer to him. "Not my Yao. That's for sure." No one paid

mind to Russia or the awkward blush on China's face.

"It's about time that bastard got someone." Romano said, trying to hide a smile. He laid

his head on Spain's shoulder, enjoying the warmth his lover provided him.

Spain laughed and held Romano. Spain suspected but didn't have any proof so he wasn't

about to say anything.

Prussia smiled and looped his arms around Canada, lifting him to his feet before kissing

him lovingly on the lips. There were several gasps. Through the room. When the two parted,

England, France and America looked horrified, Germany looked shocked but seemed glad that it

wasn't anyone else.

Spain held out a hand to Romano who placed a twenty in his palm with a slight pout of

his face. He leaned down and whispered something in his lover's ear, earning an angry blush of

his face.

"What did you do to my brother!?" America screamed. France had to hold his youngest

lover back. He knew America would try to beat Prussia to death and possibly hurt anyone who

got in his path.

"America, calm down." France said, hoping to reason with him.

"No! I don't want him using my brother!"

"He's not." Canada said, finding his voice once more, "At first, it was more of an

agreement between us to prove a point." He looked up at Prussia, their eyes locking. Yes, they

had to do this now that it was out in the open.

No more secrets.

No more hiding.

"What is that supposed to mean?" America hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously

behind his glasses.

England looked at his lover. He understood why they made the agreement. He had

overheard the fight. He had to comfort his lover afterwards. "America…have you forgotten that

fight?" He asked softly, "That is what this is about. It's not going to last long. They'll grow bored

of each other, Prussia will tire of Canada's silence and Canada will grow weary of Prussia's ego

and self-centeredness."

America smirked, "You have a point. Good thing you know them well." He said, "This

relationship was pretty much over even before it began."

Germany went to defend his brother but Canada exploded in anger. His cheeks went an

angry shade of red that rivaled Romano's. "You know nothing about either of us!" He screamed,

"You know nothing so stop acting as if you know how we feel, what we think and what we'll

do."

"Matthew, calm down." Prussia said gently, causing everyone's eyes to widen. It was

unheard of for any of them to be referred to by their human names, even with lovers. A lot of

them didn't even know another's human name. But it angered America further. "You're going

to make yourself sick."

"I'm tired of them acting as if they know better than anyone else. They act as if they

notice others when they are blinded to everything other than themselves."

Italy stood and went over to Canada, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you

feel, Matty." He smiled causing Canada to pause and look at the boy. "And I'm glad to have you

as my brother-in-law." He looked over his shoulder, "Right, Ludwig?" He asked. Italy wasn't one

to be spiteful but he purposely said his lover's name to spite America who didn't seem to

understand that he was wrong to judge a relationship. He was mad that England even had the

nerve to do the same with how he cried about how he was scared a three-way relationship

wouldn't work out and that he'd end up losing both of his lovers.

Germany nodded and stood, going to Canada's side, followed by Russia and China, Hong

Kong and Iceland, Norway and Denmark, Sweden and Finland, Romano and Spain, Japan and

Greece, followed by Austria and Switzerland who were holding hands and then everyone else

minus the three lovers.

"What is going on?" France asked, watching them. He really wasn't on anyone's side. He

was the country of love so he did have faith in all relationships.

"We're making a point." Italy said, "You know nothing about a single person until you

actually seen them."

"He's my brother; of course I've seen him." America snapped angrily, struggling against

France.

"And how many times did he get knocked around because you angered someone?"

China asked, "How many times did you make him feel worthless?"

"That's beside the point."

"Actually, it's not." Russia said, "Your actions are proof that you know nothing about

your brother. That you'd rather him get the damage than you. That you don't want him happy.

That you rather him do everything for you as you lived a life with your lovers, leaving him to

suffer a cold bed night after night." He cocked his head with a smile when America winced, "Ah,

so I nailed it hard on the first try, da?"

"He is not even a country anymore. He shouldn't be allowed to get close to us." America

protested.

Prussia winced slightly and Canada was about to explode again in anger.

"Actual he still is." Germany said, "The Prussian empire may have fallen but my brother

still is a country. Like how there is a North and South Italy, there is an East and West Germany."

He smirked, "Haven't you wondered why he calls me West?"

France's jaw dropped, he didn't think of that. He felt so stupid. He failed to realize that

his own best friend was still a country. His eyes closed and he mentally picked whose side he

was going to be on.

"He is still Prussia. His land was just renamed." Canada said, twining his fingers with

Prussia's. Though they didn't know if it was to comfort Prussia or himself.

"I-Impossible!" America yelled. France released America, making his position clear and

England stood, having made up his mind. America glanced at the green eyed Nation. "I-Iggy?"

He whispered.

"I'm sorry America; I can't stand by you here." He said softly. He glanced at Canada and

Prussia. "Forgive me for my earlier words." He said and joined the larger group.

France joined England since they were lovers long before America entered their life.

America shook his head in shock. "You…You can't be serious…" He whispered.

"This meeting is over." Germany said as his arm looped around Italy and the group

dispersed, leaving America alone in the room, crying silently.

"Well, that went differently than I intended." Prussia said, holding Canada's hand. He

was trembling uncontrollably. He didn't like how America brought that topic about his empire

up.

"You said it. At least it's over with." He said softly.

"What is?" Prussia asked, his fingers tightening slightly around Canada's. His heart

thudded in his chest as a million possibilities went through his mind as to what Canada meant.

"The hiding it." He said, looking up at him. He blinked, "Did you think I meant…us?"

Prussia looked away, ashamed. He hated that his thoughts weren't high but with how

that situation was earlier, who could blame him on his fear.

Canada cupped his jaw. "Gilbert, want to know something?" He whispered softly.

"Sure." He whispered.

"I've always had a crush on you." He said, lightly kissing him, "I was so stunned when

you proposed us being together that I couldn't be sure was going on, if it was a joke or not." He

draped his arms on his boyfriend's shoulders.

No more secrets. Canada didn't want to lose Prussia because of his brother. He wouldn't

forgive him for that. He never realized how badly he had fallen until right then.

Prussia looked down at him. "I didn't even think that you'd agree to be with me. After

all, I'm not…"

"Hush with that." Canada interrupted, "You are a Country and always will be.

Remember what your brother said? You are the East."

A smile formed. "Thanks." He said softly.

"Gilbert…" Canada began softly, a blush filled his lips, "Will you…make love to me?"

Prussia blinked and watched him. "Are you…sure?" He asked softly.

He nodded quickly. "Yes."

Canada took Prussia's hand, guiding him to his bedroom. He shyly lifted his gaze up to

the man who stole his heart so easily. "Kiss me." He whispered, arching his head back so Prussia

could have full access.

Prussia smiled and cupped his jaw, his long fingers lacing into his silky hair. Their lips

met in a fleeting motion. Their lips brushed slowly together, getting fully use to the soft

sensation and traveling throughout their bodies.

Neither could suppress a shudder that ripped through them as the kiss deepened and

their hormones took over. Prussia's arm looped around the smaller male's waist, bringing him

closer until their clothed erections connected.

A low groan was muffed from Canada as Prussia's tongue filled his mouth. He never felt

such…pleasure before. It was almost overwhelming to him. Tears welling up in his eyes and he

pulled his mouth away so they could inhaled some much needed air. "B-Bed." He whispered,

looking away, his cheeks stained red.

Prussia nodded and went to the bed with his new lover. His red eyes went wide,

however, when Canada straddled his hips and began to unbutton his shirt with shaking fingers.

"Matthew…" He whispered. A soft moan tumbled out after as Canada began sucking erotically

on the crook of his neck as his hips slowly gyrated against Prussia's. "F-Fuck."

His eyes shot open as he felt Canada's hand slide into his pants, stroking him. He

immediately grabbed Canada's hand. "Matthew, love, wait."

Canada looked at him. "What? I-I thought you wanted to make love to me."

"I do." He said, pecking his lips gently, "But this isn't the way."

"I-I'm lost."

"You're just trying to please me here. You're not getting much pleasure from this

because you're so focused on trying to make me feel good." Prussia lifted Canada's hand from

his pants and began to unbutton his shirt, sliding it slowly down his shoulders. He began to

gently kiss his way around Canada's neck and chest, making sure there was no part left

untouched. He left the occasional love mark in places where it would be obvious to others that

he belonged to Prussia.

His lips came to Canada's perked, pink nipples and smiled. His tongue teasingly ran over

the tip, slowly before he began to suck and nibble on it, pinching and teasing the other with a

free hand. The sound of Canada's low mewls of pleasure made his pants unbearably tight but

he wasn't about to lose himself when he wanted to so badly to show his virgin lover what it

means to make love.

He removed his lips and laid Canada down on the mattress, kissing him long, hard and

passionately. His body pressed against the other's in such a way that it seemed like they were

born to be together. He slowly slid Canada's jeans and boxers down his long legs and then took

the time to admire his body.

Canada slowly went to cover himself. "D-Don't stare." He whispered.

"I can't help it." He said, taking Canada's hands away from his prize. "You're just too

beautiful that it should be a sin." He dipped his tongue into Canada's navel, earning a sharp

gasp.

"Fuck! G-Gilbert." Canada tried to wiggle away, knowing he wasn't going to escape. He

whimpered.

"My, hearing you swear is a shocker love." Prussia smiled.

Canada lifted his long lashes to see what Prussia was about to do and his eyes widen.

"Oh god, you're not…" He breathed and watched as Prussia's mouth engulfed his hot member.

A breathy scream left Canada's mouth, his back arching painfully off the bed.

Prussia made a soft purring sound, watching his lover as he began to suck and bob his

head slowly, listening to the erotic sounds the male was making. Because he was distracting

Canada with the sucking and bobbing, he began to prep him so he wouldn't feel any pain on his

first time.

The motion went on for some time before Canada released a scream that rivaled

England's and Italy's as his orgasm washed over him. His cum filling Prussia's mouth. Canada

covered his face, shamed that he let go. He didn't even know what triggered it. He had control!

He heard Prussia make a soft gulping sound and his ears burned.

He had swallowed it!

"I'm so sorry." Canada whispered.

"For what?"

"Cumming so soon." He whispered.

Prussia chuckled, "Love, I intended on you doing so."

"H-How?"

"While I was prepping you, I hit your prostate."

Canada looked up at him. "When were you…doesn't it usually hurt when first

prepping?"

Prussia lightly kissed him. "I was prepping you while giving you head. You were

distracted enough to not notice it." He pressed their foreheads together. He ached so badly to

be inside Canada.

"Are you done prepping so I can feel more?" He asked shyly.

Prussia looked into his eyes and found there was no fear or hesitation. He shuddered

and nodded, coating his aching member with lubricate. He positioned himself, hesitating to

push in. he was scared he'd hurt his lover.

Canada twined their fingers together. "Gilbert, you won't hurt me." He said, lightly

kissing him, "I promise."

"Thank you." He smiled and slowly joined his body with Canada's. Neither could breathe

from the pressure. Emotions racked through them, pressing heavily down on them. Even once

they were fully joined, all they could do was look into each other's eyes.

No movement.

No pain.

Just fullness. Completeness.

They were truly meant to be together.

Their heart beat in sync as they shared a slow, sensual kiss before allowing his hips to

slowly rock together. At first the movements were clumsy but as they grew use to each other's

dance, the movement began to synchronize together, like a slow waltz.

Canada looped his legs around Prussia's waist, bringing him deeper access with a

mischievous smile and tightened his muscles. He gasped softly when Prussia made a sharp

thrust against his prostate.

"Did I hurt you?" Prussia paused, his eyes wide.

"If you stop, I will hurt you." Canada whispered, arching his neck.

Prussia chuckled and rolled his hips, allowing Canada what he desired. He kept his

movements as long, slow and steady strokes so this movement would be special. And Canada

never complained that it wasn't rough or fast, he enjoyed every moment.

Their lips lazily pressed together before smiling as they watched each other. If anyone

had entered the room, neither would have noticed. It was about them and only them. There

was no world around them. There was no one else existing to them at that moment.

Prussia buried his face into the crook of Canada's neck, knowing he was close. He didn't

realize he was actually in tears at the gift that his lover gave him. It wasn't his virginity, but that,

itself was a gift. It wasn't his body. It was his heart and soul. His lover trusted him so fully that

he allowed him to be so close at the chance that Prussia might hurt him in the end.

But he would rather die than to do such.

Canada laced his fingers in Prussia's hair, comfortingly, moaning as he, too, got closer.

Neither was going to last long but they didn't care. "Gilbert…" Canada breathed out, before

arching his back as he released himself.

At the feeling of his lover tightening around him, Prussia followed sooner afterward,

moaning Canada's human name. And the tears began to fall. "I love you…"

They weren't alone anymore…

Canada laughed softly as Prussia looped an arm around his waist. "I love you Gilbert."

He smiled, gaining a kiss. He wasn't going to deny that he was a bit sore from last night but he

felt that the soreness was worth it in the end.

"I love you too" Prussia said, stroking his cheek. He still couldn't believe he had this

deity to himself. His angel.

He lowered his lips down to Canada's, slowly kissing him until they heard someone clear

their throat. The two jumped apart and look to see who was in the room with them. And there,

in the doorway, was America looking ragged and rough. It looked like he hadn't even slept that

night.

"What do you want?" Prussia asked, nudging Canada behind him protectively.

"I just…want to apologize…to the both of you." He whispered. He didn't bother

straightening his crooked glasses.

Canada watched his brother. He wanted to believe the words but yet he was scared to.

"How can we know that you're not trying to just get France and England back?" He asked softly.

America sat down in a chair and removed his glasses, setting them down on the table.

"Their leaving…actually made me think."

Prussia couldn't help but arch a brow as Canada stifled a chuckle.

"I know. I know. I think. I have a brain somewhere up in my head." America laughed

weakly, "I realized that I was being a…well as England would put it, a prat." He said, "And I was

trying to shelter you and hide you. But I did such a horrible job at it. I insulted you and

endangered you. I never used my head to think of what it could do to you…what my actions do

to you." America got himself a glass of tea and sipped it slowly. "I won't do it anymore."

Canada laughed slightly. "Does that mean you're not going to give me a play-by-play

anymore and possibly won't be so loud?"

"You're one to talk." Prussia teased in Canada's ear, gaining a soft blush.

"Yes. If I do…by some chance end up getting back together with England and

France…we'd probably get together at one of their houses." He said.

"I think that they'll come back to you." Canada smiled.

"How do you figure that?"

Prussia smiled, "You have a guest."

America blinked and slowly blacked back, seeing England in the doorway. His eyes were

puffy possibly from crying or from lack of sleep. His suit was wrinkled and his hair its usual

mess. America blinked. "Iggy…"

"France is on his way." England whispered, approaching. He rushed into America's arms

once he stood and buried his face in his chest, sobbing softly into the fabric.

"What are you…doing here?"

"I missed you." England whispered, his fists tightening on America's shirt, "I missed

laying my head over your heart while you slept as France held me. He missed you…"

"It wasn't a full day though…"

"So?" France asked, "We love you too much to really stay angry." His hair, to everyone's

surprise, was a bit of a mess. It looked like he was running his fingers through it to remove any

tangles.

America smiled, letting a few tears escape his eyes.

France lightly kissed America and smiled, "I missed feeling you – "

Canada laughed nervously, interrupting where that was going. "Should I just assume no

one has eaten yet?" He asked, making food quickly.

"Yeah, I think that'd be best." England said, knowing Canada was very uncomfortable

with France's outright lewd nature.

"I better leave." Prussia said, feeling a bit out of place suddenly.

"No, it's okay." America said, "You're family after all." He smiled sadly, "You saw my

brother even through what I did. You've earned the right to be part of the family."

Canada looked at his brother in shock. "Thank you." He whispered.

Prussia smiled shyly. "Thank you. It means so much to me to be part of the family."

"Anytime. Just don't call me brother."

Prussia laughed, "Deal."

Canada placed the makings for pancakes down and pulled his lover into a dominating

kiss that neither saw coming. "Welcome to the family love." He smiled. They both knew that

once they were more accustomed to sex with each other, things were going to get very

interesting between them.

_**The End**_


End file.
